cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
United Katan
and |connectedresources = , , , , , , , and |bonusresources = }} =Nation Information= United Katan is a medium sized, mostly developed, and old nation at 255 days old with citizens primarily of Spanish ethnicity whose religion is Hinduism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of United Katan work diligently to produce Fish and Pigs as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. When it comes to nuclear weapons United Katan will not research or develop nuclear weapons. Plans are on the way within United Katan to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. United Katan allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. United Katan believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. United Katan will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. =Nation History= The Settlers (1600 - 1700AD) At the beginning of the 1600, a group of settlers arriving from the old world crashed there boat on the beach close to a tribe of Natives. At first sight of these strangers the Natives hide back in the forest. After a few hours of trying to understand one another; the settlers were brought to the village of the natives. Where they passed most of the year learning there way of life and implementing there own. The bonds between the tribes and the settlers grew. As the settlers were getting married with the women from the tribe; this brought both cultures even more together till the point where you couldn’t say the difference from who were the settlers and who weren’t. The tribe village grew threw the years as the amount of population grew. A few years later more and more ships from where the settlers had departed from arrive at the village. This meant even more expansions. This continued the same way for 100 years. The Men of Discoveries(1701-1805AD) At the beginning of the 1700; the tribe had expanded that their once small village was now a small district of the city that was standing there. This expansion had been for the good of the tribe and settlers. Though this new city was created the next hundred years many people devoted their life time to making this city a nation. One of the first men to try and make this city become its own nation was Gustavo Hector. Gustavo was a business man from Madrid, Spain. Arriving in 1705 at the age of 25; he spent most of his life teaching the way of business and economy to the chief of the tribe and anybody who wanted to listen to him. Sadly Gustavo Hector died on July 7, 1709 from a disease. His efforts weren’t lost as his classes were continued by new business mans who had arrived in the four years of him living in the tribe. The second men who brought many changes to the city was a man by the name of Jenaro Leonardo. Arriving in the tribe in 1708; he past his thirty years of living teaching religions to the people from the tribe; while at the same time listening to what the tribe people had to say on their beliefs. His will of listening to them and not imposing any religion on them made the discussions quite peaceful. His devotion towards the tribe brought him to receive the Medal of Excellence in 1993. Even if he was already dead for so many years; one of his descendants received the medal in his name. The last man who brought the most changes after learning all the knowledge he learned from the two previous men was Chief Ashkii. Chief Ashkii was the new chief who was appointed in 1703 after the death of the previous chief. While Chief Ashkii had enough power to control the decisions of the city; he decided that it would be better to be put in the hands of a group of people. The group would be decided by the people of the city. Half of the group would be natives and the other half would be from the settlers. So the knowledge of surviving in these lands from the natives would be useful while the knowledge of economy from the settlers would be able to make the city prosper. It took a total of 5 years before the city decided to have the first group who were name The Men of Discoveries. Chief Ashkii died two years after the formation of the group. Chief Ashkii was the last chief to have hold power in the tribe. The Men of Discoveries brought the city to prosper as meetings would happen daily in what used to be the old Chief house. It was soon decided that if the city wanted to prosper that they needed to relate into trades with other tribes. The two primary resources that the tribe had collected through time were pigs and fish. Pigs would be grown on the outskirts of the city while fish would be caught in the many rivers and lakes around the city. By the 1730s; the city was involved with ships from the settler’s native lands. The ships would bring in what they needed, which was wheat; spices and many other resources. The lumber would be cut weekly in the woods around the city. The Men of Discoveries had a major change in their comity when half of the comity died of oldness. It was then decided that the other part of the comity would be relieved from duty to be replace with a totally new comity. The Footsteps towards Nationality (1806-1906AD) This period of time was the greatest success for the city. The fourth comity had taken place and many projects were now progress. One involving turning into a Nation of the West lands; a few brave settlers had left to settle new cities around the city so that they could expand. Getting more resources and having more place for the citizens who were going up in numbers. It took thirty years for the cities to develop properly. In 1840 the comity had a major change. Instead of being formed of half natives and half settlers. It was decided that there would be a member of the comity per city. So the comity ended up have 14 members. In 1841, a reunion was made in Syran (Named after the Wife of Chief Ashkii). The comity members finally decided at that time to move on from being just cities into becoming a nation. For the following weeks, a few flag designs were drawn. The flag was soon decided and raised for the first time in front of the Comity Building. This was the final movement the city did as a city. The Cities were now all under one ruler. The ruler was the comity. They acted as the government for the nation. Now the nation had a flag, a government, a capital city but missing the name. This was when the only native at that time in the comity gave the suggestion of United Katanese. Katanese meaning in their tribal language meant land. The comity loving the suggestion made a simple arrangement to it. In 1842 the nation was officially named United Katan. Their flag was raised in each city. The tribes around them accepted the independence of the nation also did the home land of the settlers. By 1905, United Katan had grown from 14 cities to 17 cities. The three additional cities were tribes in the surroundings who had asked to join the nation. The comity was now 17 members. Also by this time United Katan had founded the Armed Forces of Katan where in the Armed Forces was Ground Forces and Navy Forces of Katan. These two divisions were founded on the principles of protecting and fighting for the beliefs and opinions of United Katan. The Alliances of United Katan (1907 – Present) The nation not expanding in size but in number and forced was soon filled with problems from surrounding nations. These brought the United Katan to turn towards Foreign Diplomacy and most importantly the joining of Alliances in the world. United Katan signed in Monos Archein the first alliance they were in. They stayed in this alliance till 2007. The alliance brought United Katan to prosper in economy, growth, military force and to set there place in their surrounding lands. This alliance also brought many foundation of friendships with other nations in the world. The United Katan had made a good choice in joining Monos Archein. Though things got complicated in 2007; the government of United Katan went in a political crisis. Shutting themselves into their reunion room for two weeks before coming out with sad news; after passing a total of 100 years in the alliance known as Monos Archein; United Katan announced their resignation from this alliance. The reasons were for them to prosper on their own and in a new alliance. Who met the new government beliefs and direction they wanted to bring their nation towards. This brought the United Katan to sign into Aurora Borealis. An alliance filled of old friends of United Katan. There they took their place into the alliance. Still today they reside in Aurora Borealis. Even if they are in a new alliance and in a new century; United Katan still remembers the great men and great women who brought United Katan to prosper as much as what they are today. These great men and women will always be remembered and have been signed into the Kistese. =Economy= The Economy in United Katan is at one of its major peek in the whole history of United Katan. Reaching just over the $300 for gross income. This peek in the economy can easily be related to the tremendous amount of fishes that the fishermen have been bringing back from their fishing trips on the Saint Lawrence river. The Environment Minister has been on the alert of this situation. Making a few test in the river to see what could make this increase in the amount of fish. The farms on the outskirts of the city has also been a major part in this economic prosper. The pigs price going up with the amount of fast food demand in the countries. The Minister of Finace can only wish that this peek continues for a while now as the money is coming in. As the money is put aside for a future project that wasn't shown to the public yet. =Education= As the growth of United Katan is demanding in many departments of the country. Another of these demand is education. United Katan is one of the proud nations that have a literacy rate of 100%. This excellement hasn't come without hard work. Having a total of five school for the whole country seems a small amount at first but for United Katan this is alot of schools. Already that Syran, Quelle, Mez and Leira are less than 10 minutes away from one another. Most cities in United Katan are concentrated at the riverbank of the Saint Lawrence. With these five schools come two grand universities. The University of Sonia is located in the capital city Syran. The University of Leverdor can be found in the city of Quelsh. The universities are located so they can easily accept every student from across the nation. =Geography= United Katan is located along the Saint Lawrence river. This position permits the Katanese people to easily fish and have farms along the river for good irrigation. With this position comes better naval transport and a fresh abundant source of water for the cities. United Katan consist of 17 cities/villages. These cities are in alphabetical order here. Aloso - Ashkii - Belgonscar - Desdron - Evrak - Fista - Gelrio - Leira - Linin - Mez - Quelle - Quelsh - Resno - Seisca - Syran - Teto - Zevrak =Nation Military= Armed Forces of Katan The Armed Forces of Katan is divided in three categories. Though all three have different specialities they all serve under the name of Armed Forces of Katan (AFK). The Armed Forces grew and came stronger through time. Today though the forces are less numbered as they are less needed than in the time of their beginning. Ground Forces of Katan The first ever division of the Armed Forces founded was the Ground Forces of Katan. There main duty is to protect all national lands of United Katan. They also serve in humanity services in other nations. Today the Armed forces number a total of 20,900 Soldiers and 100 Tanks. Air Force The Air Force of Katan is the youngest of the divisions. They are there to protect the sky which covers the Katanese land. The men and women in this category of the Armed forces mainly live on Military Airport base. Today the Air Force number a total of 0 planes. Navy Force The Navy Force of Katan is the second oldest division in the Armed Forces of Katan. There duty is to protect the coastlines of United Katan and to stop illegal boats coming close to United Katan. They also go on rescue missions to help sinking ships or ships in distress. Today the Navy Force number a total of 4 ships. =The Kistese Book= Here are the few pages of the Kistese visible to the world. The rest are private information hidden from the world. Each member has a special name beside them that represent an animal. Page 5, The Great Men and Women of this World These pages are dedicated to the great men and women who made the United Katan as we know today. Without them the United Katan of today would have been a piled of rubbish; destroyed by the surrounding nations. Here we will start the list and descriptions of what these Great People did. KaitlinK the Great Wolf – The Great Wolf was the name given to KaitlinK so that every Katanese on this earth could remember her for her great friendship and will of defending each and every member under her ruling. She was like the mother of everyone of us for years. She made it possible for us leaders to learn more about the way to run our nation. She also made it possible for us and every Katanese to sit here today reading this book without having to fear any bombs or enemies attacking us. Never will The Great Wolf be forgotten in the Katanese hearts. MilaAmo the Great Eagle – The Great Eagle was the name given to MilaAmo so that every Katanese on this earth could remember her for her great will to guide everyone of us in the right direction. Helping us learn new technologies and prosper in the commerce world. Without her, the Katanese people would still be trading furs for knifes. She took us under her wing and showed us the basic of succeeding in the Commerce world. Never will The Great Eagle be forgotten in the Katanese hearts. Mamaduck the Great Beaver – The Beaver in our history is a sign of richness and dedication. For all the hardwork they would put in their homes made out of branches. Also their fur and tail brought us richness from selling them. This we remember Mamaduck for. She showed our bankers and financers of United Katan the tricks. She never once refused to help us in our economic situations. She made the problems disappear and replaced them with a prosperous economy. Never will Mamaduck be forgotten as without her we wouldn’t be drinking our daily morning coffee. Long will she stay in our hearts. Ace072199 the Great Tiger – The Tiger is a sign of force and loyalty. This represents Ace to the Katanese people. Without him our Armed Forces of Katan would still be fighting with our spears. Ace showed us the knowledge of war and ways of protecting ourselves. Without him we would not be feared but we would fear the world. Today with his great knowledge; every Katanese can put their head on their pillow at night without being scared of being attacked. Each and every Katanese rights and opinions are protected by the forces of Katan. Never will we forget Ace for his loyalty towards his alliance and for the will of protecting his people. Never will Ace become a foggy memory. Always will it stay a bright memory of the Katanese people. Long live this memory so he can become a legend in the eyes of every Katanese kid. Long live so the kids can have a dream or a role-model. Long live the memory of Ace072199. Hickersonia the Great Monkey – The Monkey for us is the sign of knowledge and responsibilities. This Hickersonia has shown our nation. His bright brain teached all of our brilliant Katanese mind. Without him our Universities would not be as productive. Our people would still be counting to 2. He has shown us that we can all learn things and he showed us to be responsible of our actions in every moment. Never will this bright brain be forgotten. Er the Great Cobra – The Cobra is the sign of Justice. Without Er the United Katan would never have had a powerful and brilliant Justice system in our nation. Criminals would be walking around doing crimes without being feared of getting caught. Without Er, United Katan would be a deadly and dangerous place to live. Now every Katanese may sleep or walk around town peacefully without having to fear being attacked or aggressed. Long Live the Great Cobra. Evilest the Great Phoenix – The Phoenix sign of recreation and freedom; without these two factor United Katan would be a strict fascism that wouldn’t allow any rights of freedom or rights of having fun. Without the Phoenix, the Katanese people couldn’t go out on the New Years Eve and party in clubs; enjoy the magnificent fireworks in Syran. They wouldn’t be able to live each day with joy. Long Live will we remember the Phoenix who shows us the way of living. Tiberius Lupus the Great Homing Pigeon – The Homing Pigeon always finds it way back home and is a sign of peace for our beliefs. Without Tiberius Lupus we would never have been able to locate our true home. He showed each one of us where our home is. Without him we would have probably been in the wrong place for our lives. He also showed us peace; by having diplomatic relations with other people. Without this knowledge and without knowing how; United Katan would have been in war many times with surrounding nations. We thank him and Long live his memory and knowledge he gave us. To stop any harm being done to our men and women who live in our lands. Long live to the Homing Pigeon. Aerotatt the Great Coyote – The Coyote is the sign of close communication. His way of barking that only allows a certain group of people to understand. This knowledge Aerotatt brought into our life. Showing us the post mail system for our nation so all Katanese people can rejoice from receiving mail or having internet in their homes. This permitted the Katanese people to keep in touch and allow us to pass information just for us. Having our television shows so we could pass news or make our citizens have fun. This Aerotatt showed us. Long Live the right and liberty to watch television, using the mail or going on internet and speaking with the world. Long Live to the Great Coyote.